1. Field
The present disclosure relates to soft magnetic exchange-coupled composite structures, and high-frequency device components, antenna modules, and magnetoresistive devices including the soft magnetic exchange-coupled composite structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, due to the development of information and communication apparatuses such as a mobile phone and a personal computer, the development of high signal frequencies of devices is rapidly progressing, and accordingly there is a need for high-frequency electronic devices such as a filter and an inductor that are capable of operating in higher frequency than conventional electronic devices.
In order to develop high-frequency electronic devices, a magnetic material having a high saturation magnetization value, a high magnetic permeability, a low ferromagnetic resonance line width, and a small coercivity is desirable.